The Russian Government
thumb|330px|right|Russian National Anthem Members needed!! Main Guild: Imperial Cossacks Government: Enlightened Absolute Monarchy Current Government Funds: 155 trillion rubbles Population of Russia: 53 million people GDP: 35.3% of the world Capitol: St. Benjaborg Population under the poverty threshold:53.7% ;Justice Corporal Punishment Political Party: Royalist Military: 1 million ( drafted ) Reserves: 10 million Economy: Serfdom all Peasant families are farmers forever. The Russian Government is one of the most powerful governments in the entire world. It is lead by Czar Benjamin Macmorgan and rules the largest nation in the world. Link to Imperial Russian Military lead by the Russian Government Link to The Czar's Home : Palace De Macmorgan Link to Russian Royal Family __________________________________________________________________________________________ Royal Family Czar: Benjamin Macmorgan Count: Nicholas Nikolai 276445-26412-50.jpg|Czar Nicholas Romic 6511-776900.jpg|Vlad Romic Nickolas2.jpg|Czar Nicholas Rovi Maria.jpg|Princess Maria Romiv married to James Macmorgan lord-.jpg|Lord James Macmorgan of England fpapeter_der-grosse_1838_web.jpg|Czar Benjamin Macmorgan, Son of Maria Romiv and Lord James Macmorgan. After The arranged marriage between England and Russia, Maria and James gave birth to benjamin Macmorgan. After the death to the heir of the Russian Throne. Maria took power, She died at age 57 and the throne went to Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan of the EITC. After becoming Czar he established a large alliance with England because of his EITC power and connections to the King. 2yuzw2g.jpg|A painting worth millions of Czar Benjamin Macmorgan during his duty in the Imperial Russian Military Count: Jack Pistol Count: Usman Duke Matthew Blastshot Arch Duke : Francis Bluehawk, Head of church and Grenadier guard commander. _________________________________________________________________________________ Government Jobs Prime Minister:Prime Minister Edgar Wildrat of Russia The Prime Minister makes sure the government is run properly and takes care of ALL Government meetings and laws. All laws must be proposed by the Czar. The Czar has complete power of the entire government while the Prime Minister makes sure it is organized. Deputy Minister: ( open ) I'mperial General': King Edward Daggerhawk 'Chairman of the Duma 'Jeremiah Stormwash :_________________________________________________________________________________ Finances Head of Finances: open Tax Collector: open Tax Collector: open current tax rates: Serf class: 75% of all earnings: 300 million rubble Peasant class: 95% of all earnings 700 million rubble Merchant Class: 65% of all earnings 1.2 trillion Noble Class: 35% of all earnings 30 million Aristocrat Class: 15% of all earnings 4 million Government Officials: 4% 12 million Royal Class 0% ______________________________________________________________________________________ Diplomatic Relations Spain and Russia now have a alliance France: Allied England: Allied Spain: Allied Minister of Foreign Policy: :Nicholas Nikolai :30% of budget _________________________________________________________________________________________ Political Parties: Royalist League: Main Party ______________________________________________________________________________________ Conservative: Socialist: Liberal:Conservative Socialist and Liberal parties are only for state regions! Remember To be part of the congress you must be minister of a region! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Industries: The Russian Czar believes in monopolies over the industries, So each industry is run by a single person. Steel industry:Usman Oil industry: Jason Yelloweagle Gold industry:~Open~ Silver industry:~Open~ Logging industry:~Open~ Fishing industry:~Open~ Real estate: owned by the Royal family of Russia ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Political Police 1 ~ Open~ 2 ~ Open~ 3~Open~ 4~Open~ 5~Open~ The Political Police are a group of highly trained members that are to protect the Czar from enemies of the Russian Empire. They also arrest dissidents from the Government. 20% of budget ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The Church The Russian Orthodox Church is the Official religion of Russia. 86% of the population follows this church Bishop: Arch Duke Francis Bluehawk __________________________________________________________________________________________ 276445-26412-50.jpg 2yuzw2g.jpg 4343.jpg 543.jpg 6511-776900.jpg Copy of Russian hat badges.jpg Fpapeter der-grosse 1838 web.jpg Grenadiers.jpg Ivan The Terrible.jpg Lord-.jpg Maria.jpg Medal scutari.jpg Nickolas2.jpg Rte43.jpg Russian empire.png Russian imperial standard 1699-1917.gif Category:Governments Category:Royalty Category:Fan Creations